Character Battle - King vs. Other World King
There are many different Kings. However, for this battle, I'll be focusing on the two Kings in the most common universes. One is the hero featured in After Toontown, and the other is more of a vigilante. The two both fight to protect Toontown, but with different allies and resources. Now, I'll be pitting the two against each other in an intense battle. May the best hero win! The King from After Toontown will be referred to as King, while the other King shall be known as Other World King. King Barney Twiddlephooey When he was nothing but a child, King's home village was attacked by a giant monster. In a last-ditch effort to defeat this beast, the sages of the village decided to split the beast apart and seal it within the different children of the village, hoping that their light would be able to fight the beast. King's mother, the only member of the family thought to be left alive, took King to Toontown, then vanished. King was at a young age when he was initiated into the Toontown Agency. There he learned how to fight and became aware of the ability of all Toons to learn how to use elemental powers, something King became very good at. It is said that King can control any element, alongside his dual double-sided shortswords he pilots into battle. King uses an array of different forms and ascensions to overpower his opponent, leading him to victory. Forms/Modes The Elemental Tuxedo - This form is King's lowest form and only doubles the power of King's elements. King's elements aren't of much use to him if someone were to push their way through to him and overwhelm him, thus this transformation isn't very common to see. It is, however, a good form to use while he's testing out the strength of his opponent. Master Mode - One of King's stronger forms. This form sees his fur turning white and his strength and speed tripling, as well as his elemental power. This form is very balanced and tends to be the form King will most commonly ascend to when a fight gets rough. Neo Master Mode (A.K.A. False Monster Mode) - As its name suggests, Neo Master Mode is the ascension immediately before Monster Mode. This form is extremely powerful and can often time give him more than enough power to finish a fight without much problem. This form consumes an extreme amount of energy, but King uses it because of the fact that he can fully control the form. On occasion in his Monster Mode form, he'll lose himself and fight with a violence that he normally would refuse to fight with. Monster Mode - King's powerhouse form, albeit semi uncontrollable. It turns his fur golden when he enters it. King has a wide array of special abilities available to him when he enters this form and did major training to make sure that he could control it before the battle with Prince. This is his second strongest form and is more of a last-ditch form than anything. Finale Form - King's strongest form. This is the strongest form that King can enter willingly. It combines the power of Master Mode and Monster Mode into a form stronger than anything else King can do. This form causes his fur to stripe upwards at a diagonal in a white and black pattern. Special Moves Lightray Monster Wave Elemental Finale Other World King Other World King has a more tragic backstory than King's. As a child, Other World King lived in a village filled with evil and death. This is where he was taught swordplay, and how to navigate the battlefield. He escaped while he was still small because of his fear of his father and came into what was known as Toontown. He grew up there, narrowly avoiding his capture by the Toon Council. His sword fighting skills were seen as a threat to the whole town, so the Council couldn't let it slide. From the time he was small to the time that he became a teenager he was on the run from the Toon Council. Upon him hitting the age of seventeen he decided to speak with the Toon Council about the defense from evils that he could provide, and the two parties compromised on King becoming the defender of Toontown. King fought off the new threats of members of his previous village coming to attack the town and bounty hunters out for his life. Then, King decided that the town needed someone else. He took on an apprentice named Kazuto, an orphan who had to steal from people to get by. King taught Kazuto how to fight and took him on as his son. That's when King got into a fateful battle that he wouldn't recover from. He fought on a mission for the Toon Council when a group of four assassins set out for his life, taking his left arm. King got a replacement arm made of magic and bandages. He talked to the Council, who he convinced to make him the head of Toontown Security and create a group of fighters stronger than anyone the Town had seen before. A band of heroes he called the League of Heroics. Currently, King fights alongside the League, protecting Toontown from any threats. Forms/Modes Tengoku Stance - The sword stance King learned in the Tengoku Village, where he grew up. It's his least powerful stance but is still a powerful formation. King knows the entirety of the available attacks, counters, and counter-attacks in this stance. However, in this stance King is only at 50% power. The Stance of Kings - King's swordplay style that he invented while battling within Toontown. As the creator of this stance, King knows the ins and outs of this formation and can easily achieve victory over his opponents at this stage alone. This stance also puts him at 100% power. This stance gives him the ability to use a move he calls "Rotham," a counter move that allows the user the ability to immediately strike after countering an attack. The Rotham is powerful, but highly energy consuming. Release - King's powered up form. He has only gone into this form twice, and one of the times was while he was battling his apprentice who stands on equal ground with him in terms of power and skill. While this transformation is rare, it comes with great power. It is believed that, unless his opponent achieves a form that is equal in strength as King's Release, he won't ever lose a battle while within it. Merge - An ability King has in which King and Kazuto merge together to form one extremely powerful warrior named Kingzuto. Kingzuto has abilities more powerful than anything he has ever fought against. Kingzuto has caused even the strongest of opponents to bow at his feet. Released Kingzuto - The power of Released Kingzuto has never before been seen in fear of the safety of anyone around the battlefield. While Kingzuto contains 400% more power than base King, Released Kingzuto contains 950% more power. Battle Other World King looked up at the toon who seemingly was his exact replica. "So Kazuto was right. There was someone like me lurking here. Why are you in my town, exactly? Look, just because you're a copy of me I see you as a threat. Either state your purpose or repent." He said, lifting a hand to the hilt of his sword that hung off his back. "I came here to eliminate a threat. I was told that you were causing a big uproar and were causing stirrings within the peace of Toontown, so I came to eliminate you." King said, lifting his sword out and immediately extending it out into its full dual-sword capacity. "Hm. I see. Well, then. Looks like you'll have to learn some manners." Other World King muttered, drawing his single blade. Other World King took the initiative, instantly closing the gap between the two. Their blades clashed twice to three times as the sound of grinding metal filled the air. Then the two hopped backward. "It doesn't seem like you know that stance too well," King said. "It was a mistake to fight me like that." Other World King chuckled slightly, then breathlessly shot forward at King, who narrowly managed to guard against the strike. They began to fight furiously. Despite the fact that King had the advantage of more blades, he was still struggling against the speed and strength of his doppelganger. King slammed his foot into the ground and the earth quaked, a chunk of it rising into the air and throwing Other World King back with it. Other World King slammed into the ground as King sent a sheet of flames barreling towards him. Other World King moved quickly, leaping out of the range of the flames just in time. "Well, fine. Have some crazy abilities that nobody else has... I'll defeat you nonetheless." Other World King muttered as he wiped the corner of his mouth. He shot forward again, bringing King into another heated battle. King couldn't carry on long like this. He backflipped over one of King's strikes and went straight into his Elemental Tuxedo, shooting chunks of earth at Other World King as he sprinted forward, slashing through it as it came. Other World King closed the gap, slashing up at King. King erected a pillar of earth to catch the blade of Other World King just in time for him to jump away. Then, he summoned forth a large maze of earthen walls to distract Other World King for a few moments as he transformed into Master Mode. ''Now. ''King thought, slashing down at Other World King. Other World King caught the blow with his blade, feeling the newfound power that King had. He grinned and leaped back away from King's second slash. Other World King grinned slightly. "It's been a while that I've actually been so thrilled by a fight this much. With Kazuto away at his studies, I haven't had an opponent in a while. C'mon. Show me what you're made of!" Other World King yelled. He dropped into a different stance, one that was completely covered at all angles. "Let's go," King said. To be continued...